The Most Wonderful Time of the Year
by Dingbat142001
Summary: Oneshot. As long as you love me so, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow. DL


**Title: **The Most Wonderful Time of the Year

**Rating:** FRT  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Just the idea.  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Summary**: As long as you love me so, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow. D/L

Summary: "Let it Snow"

* * *

One, no bickering unless it was friendly teasing, and two, absolutely NO talk of work. These were the rules Danny and Lindsay agreed on prior to their moonlit stole. 

It was two days before Christmas, and Mac gave the whole Department a few days off. Unless they had to be called in, they were to rest and spend time with loved-ones. Everyone was relieved and shocked. After working non-stop for months, a break was well needed. Rumor had it, that Mac was also taking time off to spend the holidays with a certain brunette, wavy haired, female colleague. Good for him.

Snow gently fell as Danny took Lindsay's hand and entered the Christmas lights lit path through Central Park.

This was Lindsay's third Christmas in New York, but her first with Danny. He was gonna make this special. A special Christmas for a special lady.

They had already been to the annual tree lighting at Time Square. Lindsay was awe-struck. She never dreamed how beautiful, and magnificent the event was. Even Danny, who had lived in New York all his life, was amazed at the sight. And it wasn't just because Lindsay was standing beside him.

As they walked the pathway, a wide variety of holiday classics were sung by groups of carolers. Danny's favourite was Rockin' around the Christmas Tree, Lindsay's was White Christmas.

Lindsay leaned into him as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She in turn, wrapped her arms around his waist.

Some time into the walk, an elderly couple holding hands, came into view along the path. The gentleman lifted his hat as he glanced at the young lovers.

"Merry Christmas" He said with a smile.

"Same to you, sir." Danny kindly replied

They walked in a comfortable silence, enjoying each other's company. Excited children would occasionally run past them yelling 'Happy Holidays' or singing off key to 'Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer'.

Shortly they came across a lit archway that gave off a golden glow. Beside the archway was man collecting donations for a Christmas toy drive for children. Both Danny and Lindsay put 10 dollars into the pot. In return the man gave them Santa hats. The older man smiled, and nodded his head.

"Thank you very much and happy holidays."

"You too." was Lindsay's reply, as they both donned the red and white hats.

As they passed though the archway, the older man spoke again.

"Are you two going to break with Christmas tradition?"

The pair looked at each other then at the man.

"I'm sorry?"

With a coy, genuine smile the man gestured up.

The couple followed his gaze.

Directly above them was a small bushel of green leaves balanced by 3 red berries.

Mistletoe.

They both looked at each other then glanced in the direction of the older man to find he was gone.

With a mischievous smile, Lindsay leaned into him.

"You know, I've always been a stickler for tradition."

She purred as she pulled on the collar of his jacket. At that, the grin that formed on Danny's lips was quickly replaced by a chaste kiss.

* * *

As the walk continued, they came to a Terrace, blanketed in snow. 

Danny pulled way from Lindsay and went behind her.

"Stop here."

"Why?"

"I have a surprise." With that, Danny pulled a scarf from his pocket.

Lindsay eyed the scar somewhat nervously.

Noticing her hesitation, Danny spoke.

"Do you trust me?"

"It's got nothing to do with trust. The last time you had a scarf, I wound up tied to the bedpost... But to answer your question… I trust you with my life."

Having been satisfied with her answer, he pulled the scarf over her eyes and carefully tied it around her head.

Placing his hands on her hips, he led her up the Terrace.

Once at the top, he positioned her near a railing.

Gently untying the scarf, he watched as her eyes widened and a huge smile formed on her face. She looked like a kid in a toy store.

Here they were, staring at a beautiful New York skyline. The city was perfectly lit with a combination of a high-rise office glow, and festive holiday shimmer. Wreaths and garland of Ivy hung from apartment balconies. Decorated Christmas trees could be seen through the windows.

"Danny, it's beautiful."

"I know." But he wasn't looking at the skyline. He was looking at her.

Lindsay turned to face him when she heard the seriousness in his voice.

His eyes never left hers, as he ever so slowly, took a dark, blue, velvet box out of his pocket.

Tears sprung to Lindsay's eyes as Danny knelt on one knee.

"All my life, I've kinda just jumped into things, without thinking them through or fully understanding what I was getting myself into. I know I've made some mistakes, but I also know that you're the first thing I've ever done right. I love you, and I want to keep on loving you, until you get sick of me. Will you make me the luckiest man in New York? Will you, Lindsay Monroe, marry me?"

Concentrating all his effort on his speech, he didn't even realize that Lindsay had begun to shake with excitement. Tears of happiness ran like a waterfall from her radiating eyes, but they never left Danny's.

Within a millisecond of him finishing his speech, she flung herself at him. The force of her body colliding with his at the speed of light knocked him off his feet.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as she landed on top of him, his back flush to the snow covered pavement.

"YES, YES, YES." Her screams could be heard from a mile away as her lips made repetitive contact with his.

The sound of clapping, and cheers brought them out of their own little world. A small crowd of people had gathered at the base of the Terrace.

Lindsay lifted herself up off him, just enough to allow him to slide the half karat, pearl shaped diamond on her slender finger.

Danny wasn't sure which glowed more. The diamond or her smile.

"Merry Christmas baby."

* * *

**_Author's Note_**: Special Thanks to Ashley for being my Beta. 


End file.
